


Uncle G

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Darker Reflections: Huang [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50_darkfics, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe when I grow up, I'll be like Uncle G. I want to grow up to be like him. He's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle G

Uncle G is my favorite person at daddy's house. He doesn't yell at me, and he takes me to the playground. He went with me on my first day of kindergarten, and talked to my teacher after it was time to go home. He's the only one who can pick me up now. Mommy was mad at him when she found out what he did, but she promised not to tell daddy after Uncle G talked to her. She's scared of Uncle G sometimes.

A lot of people aren't sure what to do with Uncle G. Daddy says he's a geek, and the only good thing about him is that he doesn't snort daddy's profits. I don't know what he means, but he doesn't like Uncle G a lot. He only lets Uncle G come to the house because he's mommy's brother, and because he watches over me.

Uncle G doesn't live at daddy's house, though. He lives at the school he goes to, with lots of other people. He has to share his room, though, and he says the man is like a brother, so I can call him uncle too. Uncle Danny is funny sometimes. He says Uncle G has a destiny, that he's going to be somebody important one day.

I like him, though. He always brings ice cream for me when he comes to talk to Uncle G when we're at the park. Sometimes I'm allowed to sit on the bench and eat it, sometimes he promises me another popsicle if I go play on the slides while he talks to Uncle G. That's when they're talking about stuff I'm not supposed to know. Uncle Danny said Uncle G has a destiny after one of those talks.

Uncle G says that destiny is what you make of it, but that Uncle Danny might have a point. I'm not supposed to talk about that, though. Not with anybody. Especially mommy or daddy. He doesn't trust them. I want him to trust me, though. So I haven't told anybody.

Maybe when I grow up, I'll be like Uncle G. I want to grow up to be like him. He's cool. And a destiny might be neat too. I mean, some of the coolest people have destiny, in the books Uncle Danny has at the room he shares with Uncle G. I want to be like them.


End file.
